Black, Purple and Blue
by caitylee2003
Summary: Matt, Charity and Cait have all been asked to compete on wwe:nxt. But of course theres a twist. 4 winners will be chosen. will the 3 friends stay together or will they be split apart? Rated M for language.
1. background checks!

Authors note: For future reference..my c key doesn't work. so i have to copy and paste them. if you see that a c is missing please let me know. also this isnt the 1st chapter. this is the reference for the people who I'm writing this story for. thanks for understanding

summary : Matt, Charity and Cait have all been asked to compete on wwe:nxt. But of course there's a twist. 4 winners will be chosen. will the 3 friends stay together or will they be split apart?

characters.

Caitlyn. (stage name: Cait) She is an Aerial Tech. Her pro is John Morrison.

Standing at 5'5, and weighing 130 pounds, you'd think this chick would stick to the ground, but she's the 1st to climb to the top rope if given the opportunity. Don't underestimate her ring skills though! She can lock-up with the best of them!

Charity: (ring name : Adrian Johnson) Technical. pro - The Miz

Standing at 5'7 and weighing 130 pounds, you'd think she'd be afraid to step into the ring with flyers but shes not! She's quick on her feet and can body slam you so hard your back cracks! She may not be as strong as the powerhouses but she can still lay the smackdown on you!

Matt J. - (Alek Armstrong) - Aerial Tech. pro - Edge

Standing at 6' even and weighing 245 pounds. He's not afraid to go to the ropes but his closelines can knock even the strongest man down. He prides himself on his aerial skills but has great mat skills too.

-other girls-

Camille - powerhouse pro Beth Phoenix

Standing at 5'10 and weighing 174 pounds. This chick is almost pure muscle! She can lift you like a ragdoll and slam you against the mat so hard you get whiplash.

Grace-Anne high-flyer - pro - Lita

Standing at 5'9 and weighing 132 pounds. this girl feels at home on the top rope.

-other guys-

Greg - Powerhouse- pro Sheamus

standing at 6'4 and weighing 265 pounds. this guy is ripped. if he gets ahold of you youre in trouble! hes a double threat. quick on his feet he can catch you before you even know it only to suplex you

Aarone- highflyer - pro C.m. Punk.

Standing at 6'1 and weighing 265, he's not your average high flyer. He's heavy but that makes his offense hurt more! You'd think he doesn't feel at home up there but he does. He loves to feel his opponent splat under his hefty frame.

Ryen -tech/powerhouse pro - Kane

Standing at 6'7 and weighing 300 pounds. He's the tallest and heaviest off all the contenders and he loves using that advantage. He's quick to grab the nearest diva and attempt to kiss them which only angers the other males. He's also fast in the ring, his speed unusual Compared with his frame. He's able to pick up the heaviest of opponents.


	2. A meeting of sorts aka chapter 1

AN: please keep in mind that my c key is broken and i'm having to paste them in.

Time never seemed to go as slow as it did when Caitlyn and Matt sat in the plastic airport chairs waiting on Charity.

"She's late." Matt said with a sigh, his lipring shining weakly in the dim lights. "I knew we should have all taken the same flight."

"First of all..When isn't she late? And secondly..why did you put that Lip ring in? The batteries are already dying in it and we just replaced them." Caitlyn said with a grin.

"you.." Matt began only to be cut off by Caitlyn squealing.

Charity appeared out of nowhere and smiled.

"Nice to see you too sis." She said laughing at Caitlyn.

"I love you too Kid." Caitlyn said trying to keep a grin from appearing.

Charity hugged Matt and giggled as his lipring started flashing. Caitlyn got bored and grabbed their hands. She frowned when she got to the car and realized she'd be sitting in back.

"you best be glad i love you guys" She said as she climbed into the back seat. She stretched her legs over the seat then looked at Matt. "are we picking up our pros?"

Charity raised an eyebrow and looked at Matt. "Pros?"

Caitlyn sighed. "I forgot you don't know who your pro is yet. well..Matt's is Edge, Mine is John Morrison, and yours is The Miz"

Charity's eyes lit up as the news of her pro set in. "Really?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes." you know i can't lie. Matt and I have already met our pros as well as the other rookies. Some of them are really good"

Charity sighed and looked out the window and into the rain. She stared out until they pulled into the gym parking lot.

"You have to get out Charity..My seat won't move enough to let them in.." Matt said. Charity nodded and got out. Edge grinned at Caitlyn as he sat beside her. The Miz looked lost as he sat right behind Charity.

"Hi guys" Caitlyn said. "This beauty in the front seat is Charity. AKA our 3rd NXT-cateer. Shes your rookie Mike."

"I thought you said she was a tech?" Edge said eyeing her as best he could from the back seat.

"she is asshole! She's one of the best. She taught me all the mat game i know. you know..all the Mat game i used to pin you yesterday." Caitlyn said with a grin. It was obvious to everyone she was proud of Charity.

Mike looked at Charity.

"Okay rookies. You three have practice tomarrow morning at 7:30am. Be at the gym by 7. Oh. and dont forget the ice packs" Edge said with a glare at Caitlyn.

"We'll remember them, Hun" cait said proudly.

The rest of the ride pasted quickly. and in no time at all they pulled up to the Pro's hotel.

"don't forget the ice packs Noobs!" Edge said as he walked off. Mike looked toward the car with an apologic expression before walking off.

-End chapter 1-

So be honest..what do you think? I know some of it seems out if character. but all will be explained in due time.


	3. practice 1!

AN: so..now my v and c keys dont work..and i realized i havent put any disclaimers on here..so here goes.

Disclaimer: i do not own anything related to the WWE. i dont even own Matt or Charity. XD.

also much love and thanks to my beta Matt. yes the one from the story!

NOW! on with the story!

At 6:15 the next morning Caitlyn woke up with a start. She looked at the clock and sighed knowing that training was going to be hell. She'd taunted Edge in the car last night and she knew he was gonna make Matt pay for her teasing. She sat up and stretched before looking at Matt and Charity. She remembered a time about 6 months ago when Charity would have screamed at the pressure on her hip. She remembered the sickening snap the whole gym had heard as she landed wrong on the mat. She remembered the scream that escaped Charity's mouth as the pain flooded her body. She remembered the helplessness as she pushed through the crowd..the helplessness as they rushed to the er, the tears as she had to explain to Matt what had happened. She remembered Matt's anger. She sighed and pushed herself up off the bed and poked Matt in the ribs.

"Wake up and get out of my bed!" She said with a laugh. "How'd yall end up in here anyways?"

"Charity had a bad dream and thought she'd come lay down with you. You are her sis remember?" Matt said with a smirk.

Caitlyn blushed and looked at the clock, 6:25..

"We have practice at 7. I'm gonna go get ready" Caitlyn said as she stood and walked toward the bathroom. "Help Charity get ready."

As Caitlyn got ready, Matt gently shook Charity awake.

"Wake up! We have practice in 30 minutes!" He said before she could roll over and fall back asleep.

Charity growled at him but sat up. She ran her hand through her tangled hair and sighed.

"How bad is my bed head?"

25 minutes later they stood in the ring. Their pros stood in front of them and laughed.

"So rookies! Yall are 5 minutes early! AND Caitlyn remembered the ice-packs!" Edge said with an amused expression.

Caitlyn bit her tongue in an effort to keep her insult to herself.

"Awww..Don't have a smart comeback do ya sweetheart?" He said with a smirk.

"Actually...I do. But i don't want you to take your anger out on Matt." Caitlyn said with a winning grin.

"Letting a girl fight your battles?" Edge stiffened and looked toward Matt.

Matt stiffened too and shifted toward Charity.

"Edge..Lets start training. Keep your hormones to yourself" John Morrison said with a wink in Caitlyn's direction.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and stepped toward John. "Come on Loser!"

Matt looked at Edge as Charity and the Miz left the ring.

"Ready?" Edge said with an evil grin.

Before Matt could nod Edge had already speared let out a high pitched girly scream as he fell onto the mat. Caitlyn and Charity broke into uncontrollable laugher as they saw what happened. The Miz and John M. just looked confused until they saw Matt laying in the middle of the ring crying.

Edge grinned at Caitlyn. "Got an ice-pack ready?"


End file.
